Batman Chronicles: David Cain
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne now about 20 travels to Nanda Parbat. Here he meets Sandra and Carolyn Woosan. He meets David Cain, martial arts master. The monastery has a secret. It is the headquarters of the League of Assassins. Bruce wants to gain control over his anger.


Batman Chronicles: David Cain

Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters created by DC Comics

Superman created by Jerry Shuster and Joel Siegel

Clark Kent has been living a charmed life. He is living together with his high school sweetheart, Lana Lang for the last couple of years.

Neither of them has gone to college. Clark has been using his powers to help people around the world as a guardian angel-type hero. Today he

is in China, near Tibet he is helping put out a fire. He leaps up to help someone. He superspeeds them to safety. He notices a man dressed up

in a dark blue almost black ninja guie.. The man has a mask over his face. The mask resembles a tengu or a bat.. Clark does not like disguises

especially masks. He knows the ninja is just trying to help rescue people. But after all he is human. The female ninja motions for the bat man to

leave. Out of curiousity I X-ray the tengu. He has a very popular face. His face is that of missing Wayne heir, Bruce Wayne. I x-ray the female but

she gets the better of me. She knocks me out using her ninja technique.

Bruce says "We cannot leave him here to die."

Sandra says" He won't die. He is the mysterious "Guardian Angel." He is in this region for helping purpose."

Clark says " Let me go. I mean you no harm."

Bruce says "He is an American. I can hear it in his accent. Where are you from?"

Clark says "Kansas; Smallville, Kansas"

Bruce says " You are a long way from Smallville."

Clark says " I decided to get some extra credit."

Bruce says "Enough lies."

Clark says Enough lies? You are not who you seem to be."

Bruce says " Leave us."

Cain says " Serpent clan fall back."

The three female ninjas obey their sensei's orders.

Bruce asks "How do you know who I am?"

Clark says " I have superpowers including x-ray vision.".

Bruce asks "You know my real identity?"

Clark replies "Bruce Wayne. or whatever alias you are traveling under."

Bruce says "Keep it to yourself."

Clark replies "One thing I am good at is keeping a secret."

Clark gets up and superspeeds away to his room in Paris, France. There his girlfriend, Lana Lang is waiting. for him.

Lana asks "Paris is nice this evening."

Clark says " I don't know Lana but I like Smallville."

Lana replies "You wanted to be with me while I went to fashion school."

Clark says "I guess it was the emergency in China."

Lana asks "What happened?"

Clark says "Some ninjas helped me rescue some people. Then one of them got the better of me."

Lana says " Good thing you don't carry any identification while adventuring. Otherwise the ninja would know who you are."

Clark says "Know what I am thinking about?"

Lana says " You must have read my mind."

Clark and Lana start making out. Lana leads Clark to the bedroom This leads to them making love. Clark has to remember to be gentle with

Lana otherwise he will tear her apart.

Clark and Lana in bed together.

Clark says "I don't know Lana. Perhaps it would be better if the ninja knew that I was Clark Kent."

Lana asks "How are you going to protect me if he knows that you are Clark Kent?"

Clark says " I don't like lying to people."

Lana says "When you were running around Smallville saving people as the mysterious Superboy. The only difference between the ninja and you

is that you do not wear a costume. You lied to everybody."

Clark says " I still am. I did that in high school to avoid being put on the Wall of Weird. It was also to protect my friends and family."

Lana says "Clark,you're parents are proud of you,"

Clark says "They lied to me about my origin, They led me to believe that I was a metahuman."

Lana says "So you we not born here but you are the most human alien I know/"

Clark asks " How many aliens do you know."

Lana says "Just you."

Clark says " I wish the photog jobs paid more. Simone says To make more money you will need a journalism degree.

That way I would not have supplement my income working for private eyes and bounty hunters."

Lana asks " You don't have to listen to . Do you want to go to college Clark?"

Clark says " I will go to college after I travel and see the world. I need to test my abilities."

Three months earlier. Bruce Wayne is in Gotham City. He is spending time with his friends Rachel and Tommy. Tommy brought his girlfriend

Peyton Riley to Wayne Manor. It is summer in Gotham. Bruce has been spending some time around Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Earle calls

Bruce.

Alfred answers the phone/

Alfred says "Wayne Manor"

The voice says " Hello Alfred is Bruce there?"

Alfred asks 'May I ask who is calling?"

The voice says " This is Henry Earle, CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

Alfred says "Mister Wayne is hanging out with his friends at the pool."

Alfred takes the phone out to Bruce Wayne. He is wearing blue trunks. We see his rock hard physique. His muscles are like steel. Rachel who is

wearing a blue bikini likes what she sees. Peyton is wearing a red bikini.

Bruce says "Hello Mr. Earle/"

Peyton licks her lips

Rachel says "He's all mine."

Tommy comes out of the pool. He is wearing the black trunks. He also has a rock hard physique. When he learned that Bruce Wayne was

working out on a daily basis. Tommy also started working like his best friend. He thinks that Bruce Wayne's workout routine is fabulous.

Think about it the man works out seven days a week. His daily routine is rigorous.

His daily routine involves running 25 miles a day. Eight hundred crunches. One thousand push ups. Five hundred squats and one thousand

bench presses. His secret is that he uses the minimum amount of weight. Otherwise he would look strong in his clothes. Tommy likes the

deceptive looks just like his buddy.

The voice asks "Are you coming to the Board meeting?"

Rachel says "Bruce your cell phone is ringing."

Bruce says "I'm sorry but something just came up Mr. Earle."

Bruce looks and it is a text message from Shirley Holmes which reads.

Bruce,

I was looking through great grandfather's journal and found that he went to China. Possibly the Tibetan region. I went on the Internet and found

rumors of a great detective living in Tibet. Possibly Nanda Parbat.

Rachel asks "What is it?"

Bruce says " I have to go to China to help Shirley with something."

Rachel says "Want company?"

Bruce says "No."

Rachel says "Bruce come on I have not seen Shirley and Sam in a long time."

Bruce says "I'm not going to London. I'm going to Tibet. There is a Sherlock clue there."

Rachel says "While in China you need to seek out enlightenment."

Bruce says "Don't worry Rachel, I will."

The following week. Bruce is in Tibet. He has a casebook. He puts his cell phone in his duffel bag. He has his passports and other

identification. As well as his wallet.

David Cain is the master sensei. He is a few years older than Bruce.

Cain says "Put your personal effects in this room."

Bruce says " That all I am in there."

Master Lo says "To seek enlightenment one must be willing to abandon everything. Are you willing young man?"

Bruce says " I am willing,"

David Cain leads the newbies to the fear chamber.

Bruce asks "What's this"

Cain says "Your greatest fear will manifest then you will overcome it. From there you will will be divided up into clans.

Master Kirigi notices the newbies. He thinks none will make the League of Assassins, He is under orders to watch his master's daughter; Talia

Al Ghul. She is in this class as Talia Head. Then he notices the sisters Woosan. They might make good fighters.

After the fear experiment, Bruce is sent to the clan of the Bat. He is there with Cain. He was hoping for the Tiger. Ben Turner is in that clan. The

Woosan sisters are sent to the Serpent clan. Bruce notices that Talia Head is sent to the Serpent clan as well. Even through she did not go

through the fear chamber.

After some intense training Wayne and Cain finally take a break. Bruce joins up with the Woosan sisters and Ben Turner. David goes sit with

the other sensei. Kirigi, Lo and Talia. Bruce thinks that Talia is hanging out with the teachers. She might be getting extra training..

Kirigi says "Who is League material?"

Cain says " The Woosan sisters"

Kirigi says "What do you think Mistress Talia?"

Talia says " They might be League material."

Kirigi says ""What about you Chin?"

Lo replies ' What about the American?"

Kirigi asks 'Which one Tengu or the Tiger?"

Lo replies "Tengu. he is hiding who he is."

Talia says "My father expects League members to do what is necessary, no hesitation."

Lo says "Tengu hesitates."

Kirigi says "I will have security go through Tengu's things."

Kirigi walks up to the monastery security office. There is a Caucasian man wearing a robe. He is sitting at a computer monitoring the compound.

Kirigi says "Joseph we need you to check out Tengu.."

Joe says "It will be done."

Joe goes to the locker rooms. He goes through Tengu's possessions. He notices the New Jersey ID for Bruce Wayne. He notices the Terry

Malone ID. He also notices the John Smith ID. He notices bank cards for all the identities. He notices his two Gotham cell phones. He uploads

the cell phone information to his terminal.

Joseph goes throughout all the phone numbers. He notices numbers from all over the world. Including his precious London, England. He identifies

Shirley Holmes name and starts to get sentimental. You see Joseph is the legendary detective, once known as Sherlock Holmes. He

recognizes his great granddaughter's name. He has silently kept tabs on her throughout the years.

After another day of training. Joseph watches Tengu. he thinks that Wayne is very good. He is trained and well-educated. He will hide that

Bruce is well trained in criminology, law, psychology, chemistry and physics. He has tracked Wayne's exploits in various locations. He has

deduced that Wayne is the crime fighter formerly known as Robin.

Joe tells Kirigi "Bring Tengu to me."

Kirigi says "Tengu."

Bruce says "What's going on Master Kirigi?"

Kirigi says "Joseph wants to talk to you."

Bruce asks 'Who's Joseph?"

Kirigi says " He is security for this compound."

Bruce and Master Kirigi walk up to Joe's office.

Joseph says "You can leave us Kirigi."

Kirigi leaves Bruce and Joseph alone.

Bruce asks "Do you know who I am?"

Joseph says "Yes, I know that you are Bruce Wayne and several other aliases. I have also deduced that you were once the costumed

adventurer named Robin. You also have worked for many private investigators.

Bruce asks "Are you going to kick me out?"

Joseph says "No, because one of those PIs is Holmes Investigations, London, England.

Bruce says "You know Shirley?"

Joe replies "Yes, she is my friend. I have been keeping tabs quietly on her and Sam."

Bruce says 'Can you teach me everything that you know about detective work.?"

Joe says I will try Mister Wayne."

Bruce rejoins his friends.

Ben asks "What did Security man want?"

Bruce says "Nothing."

Sandra says "Tengu?"

Carolyn says "Tell us Tengu, please?"

Bruce replies 'He found out my true purpose for being here was more than enlightenment."

Sandra says "Which is?"

Bruce says "A secret."

Later that evening Sandra and Carolyn are talking about Tengu.

Sandra says "There is more to our Bat than he is letting on."

Carolyn says "Perhaps you can get close to him."

Sandra says " I am spending more time with David Cain. It's up to you sister."

Carolyn says 'I'm not sure I am ready for this. I'm only eighteen. I don't have the skills you have."

Sandra says 'Just do what comes naturally."

Sandra goes over to David Cain's room.

Cain says " Is she willing to seduce Tengu?"

Sandra says " I believe so."

Cain says "In the League of Assassins, to move up you must kill your competition."

Sandra says " I accept these terms. After Carolyn completes her assignment she will outlive her usefulness."

Cain says "Then you will become truly powerful. You will donate your offspring to the League."

Sandra says " I accept these terms/"

Cain "Bat boy will not know what is coming."

Bruce and Carolyn are teamed up on League assignments. This drives Sandra into David's bed more frequently. Bruce and Carolyn are

partners. Bruce and Carolyn start spending time together from the League of Shadows. The League of Shadows are operatives who do good.

Where as the League of Assassins kill people and are a necessary evil. Bruce and Carolyn's relationship is starting to mature.

Carolyn says "Partners need to know everything about each other."

Bruce says " My name is Bruce Wayne. I am from Gotham City.

Carolyn says " Bruce do you like me?"

Bruce replies "Yes"

Carolyn says "You are known as a playboy."

Bruce says "Every girl is significant in my life."

Bruce and Carolyn start making out.

Bruce asks "Are you sure Carolyn?"

Carolyn says "Yes"

Bruce and Carolyn make love. The love making lasts all night. Later that morning Bruce and Carolyn wake up together. They go out to breakfast.

Cain says "There's Tengu and Tengu's girlfriend. Maybe he is a man now."

Talia takes Carolyn aside

Talia asks "How was our little Bat."

Carolyn says "Not so little."

Talia replies " I must try this sometime."

Carolyn says "You're father will not let you."

Talia snipes "He wants the right man for the job."

Master Lo says "Quiet."

All respond "Yes sensei."

Master Lo says "Tengu, you and Sandra go into the next level.

Bruce and Sandra arrive at Kirigi's chamber.

Kirigi says " To be able to withstand attacks you need a backup system."

Bruce says "What Master Kirigi?"

Kirigi says" You will go on assignments where you will be attacked mentally and physically"

Sandra says "How do we survive that experience."

Kirigi says "Your skills will take over and you will be victorious."

Bruce asks" Will we have control of our backup operating system?"

Kirigi says " Like hypnotism, you will not violate your values."

Bruce says "So their is some control over the Rainbow man."

Kirigi says "Yes."

Bruce and Sandra enter deep meditation. They can communicate. Right now they are programming their backup operating system to overcome

adversity.. Sandra looks to the Buddhist and Hindu god Shiva for her system.

Bruce on the other hand is enjoyed being Tengu. He looks toward the Bat for his operating system. He knows that his bat is no murderer. He is

influenced by Zorro, He remembers the fear chamber and his otherworldly trip to Zurr-En-Arrh, He will take Bruce Wayne out of the equation

since he is weak.

Bruce and Sandra come out of their trances. Bruce is a Batman and Sandra is a Lady Shiva. One is a killer and the other is a hero. Kirigi

informs them that they will not remember this experience because it is implanted deep within their subconsciousness mind.

Kirigi says "Welcome to the League of Assassins."

Bruce says " I'm no assassin. I want to continue with the League of Shadows."

Kirigi says "Very well Tengu"

Sandra says " I will choose the path of the League of Assassins."

Bruce returns to the others. Sandra goes to Cain.

Cain asks"What happened.?"

Sandra says "Tengu rejected LOA membership."

Cain says 'Its time."

After the mission where they met Clark Kent. The League of Shadows returns home with their bodyguards, The League of Assassins.

Sandra gets resigned with what she must do.

Her Shiva persona takes over. He is a god of vengeance and justice. Carolyn betrayed the League by withholding information on the Bat.

Lady Shiva gets her weapons and goes to Carolyn's room.

Carolyn says "Hello sister."

Shiva says " I need information on the Bat."

Carolyn says "No sister. I cannot tell you"

Shiva says "Then you must fight me to the death."

Carolyn says " I cannot sister."

Shiva says "Good-bye traitor"

Lady Shiva uses her sword and strikes down Carolyn Woosan..

Bruce Wayne finds Carolyn's body and is holding her. He goes to get Joseph. Bruce finds Joesph in his office. He was knocked out by a nerve

strike. The great detective did not see the murder.

Bruce says "Joseph, Sherlock" He shakes him until he regains consciousness.

Joesph asked "What happened?"

Bruce says "Carolyn died. She was murdered.

Joseph says " How?"

Bruce says ' You were nerve struck Then Carolyn was murdered."

Joseph asks "You know who did it don't you?"

Bruce says "Yes' I'm going to bide my time. I will seek the right moment then I will expose the murderer."

Joseph asks "Then what will you do?"

Bruce says "He will face the Bat."

Sandra goes into David Cain's room. They have sex. This happens on many occasions. Sandra gets pregnant.. Nine months later, Sandra

delivers a baby girl which Cain takes to be his own living weapon. He smuggles her out of the monastery to a hired nanny. The nanny has

specific instructions to make sure the baby survives. He tells Sandra that her baby is dead.. David Cain goes outside of the monastery. He

goes to his private residence and see his baby daughter. He names her Cassandra Cain. Cain hopes one day that his baby Cassandra can

serve the League of Assassins just like her mother. Perhaps she will be the next Lady Shiva.

She is the living weapon the one who is chosen to protect Rhs Al Ghul.

Bruce thinks that next year in the monastery, he will learn the healing arts. This way he will be complete, His study of the martial arts from Master

Kirigi Lo and Cain is almost over. He knows that Master Lo teaches the more spiritual side and the healing arts. Studying the healing arts is

what he wanted to do before his parents' murder. He thinks that his father, Thomas Wayne, Doctor Thomas Wayne will be proud of him. Bruce

prays to the Christian God that he can bring Carolyn's murderer to justice.


End file.
